Chanteur de charme
|year=1988 |position=10th |points=64 |previous=Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche |next=J'ai Volé La Vie |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} 'Chanteur de charme '''was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1988 in Dublin performed by Gérard Lenorman. The song was performed 19th following Italy and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 64 points. Lyrics Live= Besoin d'entendre des chansons tendres d'écolier Des mots qui dansent sur du papier Besoin de croire toutes ces histoires de trois fois rien Qui riment mal, qui font du bien Rien n'a jamais empêché qu'on les mette en musique Ces clichés rabâchés, sentiments romantiques Chanteur de charme C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est merveilleux Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme Chemin d'automne, passions d'été, couleurs du temps Soleil d'hiver, pluie de printemps L'histoire des hommes – les rois, les fous, les conquérants Cherchaient la Belle au bois dormant Tiens, des pianos, clair de lune, qui se balade en prose Et mon cœur à la une qui bêtement se propose Chanteur de charme C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est merveilleux Chanteur de charme qui fait s'aimer les amoureux Dans le vacarme de nos cités, je fais un vœu Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme |-| Studio= Besoin d'entendre des chansons tendres Comme des romances d'écolier Des mots qui dansent sur du papier Besoin de croire toutes ces histoires Tous ces refrains de trois fois rien Qui riment mal, qui font du bien Rien n'a jamais empêché qu'on les mette en musique Ces sentiments légers, rabâchés romantiques Comme des cartes postales, des clichés nostalgiques Ces parfums qui reviennent avec des mots magiques Chanteur de charme C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est merveilleux Chanteur de charme, qui fait s'aimer les amoureux Dans le vacarme de nos cités, je rêve un peu Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme Chemin d'automne, cœur qui frissonne Passion d'été, couleurs du temps Soleil d'hiver, pluie de printemps L'histoire des hommes, de tous les hommes Les rois, les fous, les conquérants Cherchaient la Belle au bois dormant Tiens, y a du nouveau dans l'air Quelque part, quelque chose Des pianos, limonaires qui jouent la vie en rose Des petits mots au clair de lune qui se baladent en prose Et mon cœur à la une qui bêtement se propose Chanteur de charme C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est merveilleux Chanteur de charme, qui fait pleurer les amoureux Dans le vacarme de nos cités, je fais un vœu Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme Chanteur de charme, chanteur de charme |-| Live translation= Need to hear tender songs of a schoolboy Words dancing on paper Need to believe all these stories of three times nothing Which rhyme badly, which do good Nothing has ever prevented us from setting to music Those endlessly repeated clichés, romantic feelings Crooner It's beautiful, it's great, it's wonderful Crooner, crooner Autumn road, summer passions, colours of the weather The winter sun, the spring rain The history of men – the kings, the madmen, the conquerors Were searching for their Sleeping Beauty Well, pianos, moonlight, walking in prose And my heart which stupidly proposes on the first page of a paper Crooner It's beautiful, it's great, it's wonderful Crooner that makes lovers love one another In the uproar of our cities, I make a wish Crooner, crooner Crooner, crooner |-| Studio translation= Need to hear tender songs Like love poems of a schoolboy Words dancing on paper Need to believe all these stories All these refrains of three times nothing Which rhyme badly, which do good Nothing has ever prevented us from setting to music Those endlessly repeated light romantic feelings Like postcards, nostalgic clichés Those scents that come back with magical words Crooner It's beautiful, it's great, it's wonderful Crooner, who makes the lovers love each other In the noise of our cities, I dream a little Crooner, crooner Autumn road, trembling heart Summer passion, season colours Winter sun, spring rain The history of men, of all men The kings, the madmen, the conquerors Were searching for their Sleeping Beauty Well, there's something new in the air Somewhere, something Pianos, barrel organs, playing the bright side of life Little words in the moonlight, walking in prose And my heart which stupidly proposes Crooner It's beautiful, it's great, it's wonderful Crooner, who makes the lovers cry In the noise of our cities, I make a wish Crooner, crooner Crooner, crooner Trivia * The final 12 points of the contest were given to France by Yugoslavia, who in turn helped Switzerland win by 1 point over the United Kingdom. A behind-the-scenes documentary of the contest was made for RTE with the title ''"And finally... France" (the words of the Yugoslavian spokesperson on the awarding of their top score). Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1988 Category:20th Century Eurovision